Echidna StinWalker
Echidna StinWalker, also know as Eckidina Stinger '''or '''Echidna Stinger is a OC heroine character created by DestroyerSubjugator90. She is a changed version of Eckidina KnightWalker after she was consumed by the Abyss made by The Fallen during the Cataclysmatic War. Unllike her original counterpart, Eckidina StinWalker is a good hearted version of Eckidina "KnightWalker". Since the original Eckidina was pure evil, the Abyss power divided her body in two parts, one of them is Eckidina StinWalker who is a illusion created by the Abyss. Eckidina KnightWalker tried to kill Eckidina StinWalker after she was released from her body, however, the original Eckidina failed and Eckidina StinWalker escaped to the infinite space of the 4th Multi-Universe, there Eckidina Stinger spent 5 billions of year travelling through the space until the Wolf Pack Squad founder her and invited her to join the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, 5 billions years after the defeat of the Balam Alliance. ''Data'' *''Name: Eckidina Stinger'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Good Hearted Clone'' *''Age: 15,402,193,822 years old in Destiny'' *''Powers and Abilities'' **''Human: Super strength, speed, durability'' **''Abyssal: immortality (type 1 & 3), can survive in space, universe creation (implied), omnipresence, time manipulation, can nullify others' powers, illness infliction, perception manipulation, transformation, swordsmanship, elemental manipulation, cross dimensional, can give herself cat ears, etc'' *''Weaknesses: None notable'' *''Abyssal Destructive Capacity: Star level+ (casually blew up a reality, killing zillions)'' *''Abyssal Range: Universal. She exists in multiple points at the same time, and can even travel into fictional or metaphysical realms like a dream'' *''Abyssal Speed: Possible omnipresence (Alibi Blocks allows her to be anywhere she wants), otherwise at least lightspeed via powerscaling, Massively FTL attack speed (millions of times the speed of light, her starbuster reached the star in a matter of seconds)'' *''Abyssal Durability: At least multi city block level+ via powerscaling, a tenth of all the population in the Multi-Universe is Eckidina'' *''Abyssal Lifting Strength: Class K via powerscaling'' *''Striking Strength: Class G via powerscaling'' *''Stamina: SuperAbyssal'' *''Standard Equipment: Shiranui Hanten'' *''Intelligence: Aware she is a character iin a storyline and will frequently breaks the fourth wall.'' *''QI: 200!'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Nova (ability able to destroy entire Multi-Universes in seconds); All Fiction.'' Personality 5 billions of years after the end of the LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings events, ''Eckidina was alone in the Multi-Universe and she regret for everything she did. When the Destiny Team found her, she become another person. She was tired of killing, being evil and being feared by others and wanted to be friends. Eckidina joined the heroes and become kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Dante swindling money behind Yato's back which openly troubled her. Eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Eckidina is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is blighted, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that the blight is infectious. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Eckidina become a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Although Eckidina wishes to return to being completely human, she also has no desire to sever her ties with Yato and the Destiny Crew, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal, claiming she wants to 'spend more time with him'. In her heroic personality, she has a sarcastic attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Eckidina is somewhat perverted and enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She keeps many secrets. Although Eckidina is a teenage in appearance, she leads her squad well and remains levelheaded in battle. Eckidina is an excellent academic student, placing first in the national test of Christhopes Planet. In addition to her academic achievements, she has excelled in various other areas, such as calligraphy and sports, and obtained seemingly inhuman results. However, she is somewhat lacking in practical knowledge, as no one expects her to have the need to understand subjects "below her". Before Yato's intervention, she did not know what the Baseball Club was for, nor had she ever been to an amusement park. Isuke even once describes her as being "so smart she crossed back into stupid". She believes everyone who seems to be a bad person to have "strayed from the right path", and that they used to be good people like she was once. So far, she has always been right about this assumption, even if the people themselves don't know it. Her personality is one of helping others. For every good task she completes, Eckidina buys a vase with flowers. She one day hopes to have completed so many suggestions that she fills the entire academy with blooming flowers. Later, she started to loves animals, but they are utterly terrified of her, leading her into bouts of depression when an animal rejects her. Eckidina is someone that easily offends people. She is not aware of this though. Because of that, everyone on the team calls her "oblivious". Eckidina demonstrates this obliviousness fully as shown in episode 10, while watching the movie, where she paid attention only to the alien on screen and failed to notice anything else, even the plot. Eckidina is shown to have no sportsmanship whatsoever in a comical way. When playing basketball, she would flout all the rules and annoy the other players by hogging the ball and laughing maniacally. However, it is also through this that the basketball team realizes the importance of teamwork and hence appreciate their team more. Thus, Eckidina's participation in their games not only allows the basketball team to practice for when they meet an annoying opponent, but also brings out the best in the team. She also does get flustered and embarrassed when she is complimented or confessed to. In batte, Eckidina turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to her enemies, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power, making a single punch of her destroy a entire reality, however, she tries to her best to not destroy things with OVERPOWERED Abyssal skills. When she is in battle, she is much more mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent than her childish character. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nappa does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". Unlike many of the Abyssals billions of year ago when DEM Empire was active, Eckidina become somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Abyss Pet, has despised engaging in combat unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that. She refuses to finish off weaker or injured opponents, and will stop fighting them once they've been disabled or incapacitated. Eckidina's also shown to be a loyal, respectful, and trustworthy warrior. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty, unlike when she is lazy in her work time. When Eckidina saw a couple kissing each other, she appeared to be nothing more than a curious girl who simply wanted to know the definition of "love" at first. Her relationship with Misogi Kumagawa year ago was just a fruit of her manipulation when she was a bad person, so that relationship could not be called "love". She can easily become interested in common things found in our daily lives, with Yato introducing hot buns to her as an example of this. Even the mightiest villains pose no challenge to her, so she doesn't take her heroine work in New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries very seriously and beats anyone like swatting insects. Since her enemies has begun to bore her, she is constantly searching for an opponent that can challenge her in battle or intelligence. The combination of her attitude, unstoppable strength, and distinctively simple and 'beautiful' appearance often cause her battles to become anticlimactic. Eckidina will usually allow her opponents rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However if they talk too much she will either interrupt them or just punch them. Eckidina has been shown to be very humble, as she purposefully let the masses turn against her, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts; claiming that they had weakened the Krota before her arrival. She did the same for the police in the that were fighiting a Sith Destroyer, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, though she would had gain much fame had she revealed who she actually was. Eckidina shows impressive restrain with her power, considering that with her physical ability, she is capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the another planet to another. She manages to beat nearly all of her opponents with a single attack in a inhuman speed, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While she has no problem killing monsters, she has yet to be seen killing another human, animals or intelligent beings, and uses only enough strength to knock them out. Now, Eckidina is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Eckidina plays a motherly role within the team, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. In keeping with her motherly role, Eckidina is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to triyng to sacrifice herself to prevent the destruction of Earth. She later develops feelings for Yato in which she is uncertain of. ''Abyssal Powers Eckidina does not have one specific of Abyssal Powers when she became one. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). She became that overpowered because her hatred for Katarina made herself more stronger without training. Eventually, she will become immortal and will exceed the Fallen, the Abyssal God, and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Actually, just in 2 years, Eckidina will become the most overpowered character on the whole Multi-Universe, being able to break the 4th wall as well. At present, she has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills. ''Overpowered Powers & Minus Powers'' *''All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon):'' Eckidina's skill allows her to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, she can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, she has stated that once she removes something with her Minus, she cannot return it as it has become "fiction". Her ability can even reverse her own death as well as the death of others. She admits that she doesn't have full control of her power because, unless she's careful, the entire Multi-Universe would become nothing. With this ability, ANY person on entire existence can dissapear. Prey. *''Supernova (スーパーノヴァ) is a powerful Death Explosion technique. The Eckidina raise her hand or finger and gathers her energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the death ball dissapear and gigantic explosion destroying billions of universes, planets, including the Multi-Universe itself. *Abyssal Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Eckidina can fire Abyssal blasts strong enough to destroy planets.'' *''Headshot – A physical technique where Eckidina knocks her opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. '' *''Destruction - Eckidina produces a sun-like aura sphere around her body then fires an purple energy wave at her opponent. '' *''Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. '' *''Abyssal of Destruction's Wrath – Eckidina glows purple then fires multiple Abyss blasts from her aura in all directions. '' *''Barrage Atom-like energy sphere – Eckidina creates many Atomic Bombs and rapid fires them all by physically hitting the first one. Enough to destroy a galaxy.'' *''Cloning – Eckidina is capable of creating at least twelve clones of herself in order to aid her in battle against an opponent.'' ''Low Level Abyssal Powers'' *''Parasite Seeing '' *''Hundred Gauntlet'' *''Lip Service '' *''Alibi Block '' *''Dead Lock'' *''Life Zero '' *''Standing Ovation '' *''Mirror Juvenile '' *''Five Focus '' *''Door To Door '' *''Give Up-Down '' *''Count Up '' ''Sword Powers'' *''Sword Looks (見囮刀, Sōdo Rukkusu): Sword purification skill.'' *''Shadow Out (闘影の尻尾斬り, Shadou Auto): The shadow cutting skill.'' *''Born To Beat (裁人の手技, Bōn tou Bīto): Breaking the bone without cutting the flesh skill.'' *''Get Target (狙数増, Getto Tāgetto): Accuracy increase skill.'' *''Twin Runner (二垂走, Tsuin Rannā): Two cuts with one swing skill.'' *''Dynamite Smile: (大爆傷, Dainamaito Sumairu) An explosion after the cut skill.'' *''Ad Hoc Attack (二の腕三の剣, Ado Hokku Atakku): Extra attack skill.'' *''Leg Walker (健脚のき足, Reggu Wōkā): Swift draw skill.'' *''Trick Sword (ひねくれ者, Torikku Sōdo): Sword curving skill.'' *''Remote Light (想査剣, Rimōto Raito): Remote sword control skill.'' *''Life Scars (創傷, Raifu Sukāzu): Injuries worsen exponentially skill.'' *''Dead Or I Love You (死なば諸友, Deddo Oa Ai Rabu Yū): Becoming one with the sword skill.'' *''Limited Foot '(これっきりの厄足, Rimiteddo Futto): Beheading skill. *Head Edge' (八刀身, Heddo Ejji): Changing the length of the blade skill.'' *''Ghost Cutter (正恣意妖刀, Gōsuto Kattā): Changing any sword to a spiritual sword skill.'' *''Sword Song (舞踊剣, Sōdo Songu): Cutting with sound skill.'' *''Atomic Number (骨盤号, Atomikku Nanbā): Atom cutting skill.'' *''Faux Guard (腰のものを盾にする, Fō Gādo): Making the sword into a barrier skill.'' *''Hard Break Shot (酔剣, Hādo Bureiku Shotto): Weakening a cut opponent skill.'' *''Ghost Blade (分刀身の術, Gōsuto Burēdo): Residual sword image skill.'' *''Hard Full Count (三度目の消自棄, Hādo Furu Kaunto): Sealing the opponent's skills after three hits skill.'' *''Critical Kit (悪化傷, Kuritikaru Kitto): Transforming scrapes to fatal wounds skill.'' *''Rapier Dystopia (滅を背負う, Reipia Disutopia): Vanishing weapon skill.'' *''Lost Blade (隠身不通, Rosuto Burēdo): Making the blade invisible skill.'' *''Not Selection (剣化両成胚, Notto Serekushon): Changing any object into a sword skill.'' *''Weight Restaurant (剣重足帝, Ueito Resutoran): Changing the sword's weight skill.'' *''Meta Junction (定滅多標敵, Meta Jankushon): Break into pieces skill.'' *''Red Ice Cream (とろけた慟哭, Reddo Aisukurīmu): Sword screaming skill.'' *''Saint Up (聖挑戦, Seinto Appu): Growing the sword skill.'' *''Amateur Armor (勝って兜の緒を切断, Amachua Āmā): Armor cutting skill.'' *''Most Love (愛の大掌, Mosuto Rabu): Transferring damage to one's loved ones skill.'' *''A Lot Of Hand (多手多様, A Rotto Obu Hando): Slashing simultaneous omni-directional skill.'' *''No Motion (無病死, Nō Mōshon): Cutting without cutting skill.'' *''Hi-Fi Speed (足度違反, Hai Fai Supīdo): Fast fighting skill.'' *''Sore Deal (人類刀化, Sō Diaru): Turning a cut opponent into a sword skill.'' *''Changing Weapon (武器口噛, Chenjingu Uepon): Switching weapons skill.'' *''Kiss And Cry (居待ち時間, Kisu Ando Kurai): Taking what is to come skill.'' *''Battle Check (剣康身断, Batoru Chekku): Getting information after a cut skill.'' ''Martial Skills'' *''Beginner's Hard Luck (たどたどしい拳, Bigināzu Hādo Rakku): Make defense impossible skill.'' *''Double Flower (両手に花, Daburu Furawā): Changing dominant hand skill.'' *''Very Short Range (末端距離走, Berī Shōto Renji): Understanding distance skill.'' *''Like Love Law (殴愛, Raiku Rabu Rō): Caress skill.'' *''Reverse Cover '(毛頭に戻る, Ribāsu Kabā): Damage canceling skill. *Weight Control' (散重心, Ueito Kontorōru): Distribute body weight skill.'' *''Pinhole Shot (人の一刺し, Pinhōru Shotto): Vital strike skill.'' *''Thousand Legs (足並みを揃える, Sauzando Reggusu): Step technique skill.'' *''Hue Match Point (人間的特異点, Hyū Macchi Pointo): Releasing the limiter skill. '' *''Fake Hand (手品師の左手, Feiku Hando): Feint skill.'' *''Plot Fight (知識の方向, Purotto Faito): Predict the opponent's moves skill.'' *''Hurdle Accel (威力細胞害, Hādoru Ekuseru): Shifting power skill.'' *''Running Back (背中這わせ, Rāningu Bakku): Taking the backside skill.'' *''I Fall Down (誰かさんが転んだ, Ai Fāru Daun): Kinetic vision improvement skill.'' *''Just Meat (肉体言語, Jasuto Mīto): Expressing feelings with fists skill.'' *''Non-Stop House (溜息呵成, Nonsutoppu Hausu): Turbulent strike skill.'' *''180 Defense (玄人肌視, Wan Eiti Difensu): Understanding through experience skill.'' *''Wall Poster (肩肘貼らない, Wāru Posutā): Walk on walls skill.'' *''Accountability (節明責任, Akauntabiriti): Counter skill.'' *''Kill Me Blow (痛信内臓, Kiru Mī Burō): Penetrating fist skill.'' *''Crash Pain (遺体損壊, Kurasshu Pein): No pain skill.'' *''Spin-Off Set (手回し蹴り, Supin'ofu Setto): Rotation skill.'' *''Physical Defrag (生理整頓, Fijikaru Difuragu): Body optimization skill.'' *''Eye Code (識蔑視,Ai Kōdo): See all of the opponent skill.'' *''Science Defense (護神経, Saiensu Difensu): Strengthening nerves skill.'' *''Omit Heart (疲れない心臓, Omitto Hāto): Second wind skill.'' *''Three Force (散肺貰い, Surī Fōsu): Triple experience boost skill.'' *''Hitting Song (殴援歌, Hittingu Songu): Punching song skill.'' *''Cheer Fighters (闘士の翼賛, Chia Faitāzu): Flying skill.'' *''Critical Five (五感性, Kuritikaru Faibu): Stealing the opponent's senses skill.'' *''Damage Harness (一手故意, Damēji Hānesu): Deliberately receive damage skill.'' *''Monitor Checker Flag (開闢六十度の視界, Monitā Chekkā Furaggu): Removing blind spot skill.'' *''Lockdown (無忌味な激励, Rokkudaun): Downing ban skill.'' *''Ad-Balloon Attack (一方的な一撃, Ado Barūn Atakku): Impossible to counterattack skill.'' *''Noble (歯擦無し, Nōburu): Impossible to miss skill.'' *''Trust Battle (一対一体, Torasuto Batoru): Forced duel skill.'' *''Patch Test (痛い系, Pacchi Tesuto): Inflict pain without damage skill.'' ''Magic Skills'' *''Exhibition Match (間違いなく放火, Ekishibijon Macchi): Fire governing skill.'' *''Water Body Slam (水肢体, Wōtā Bodi Suramu): Water governing skill.'' *''Bolt Leg (千脚万雷, Boruto Reggu): Lightning governing skill.'' *''Window Shocking (風の吹くまま, Uindou Shokkingu): Wind governing skill.'' *''Heaven Is Not Heaven (業苦楽情土, Hevun Izu Notto Hevun): Earth governing skill.'' *''Flower Bad (人生花逆理, Furawā Baddo): Flower governing skill.'' *''Dark Elbow (闇夜に肘鉄砲, Dāku Erubō): Darkness governing skill.'' *''Sabotage Beam (怠るの光, Sabotāju Bīmu): Light governing skill.'' *''Spring Grocery (春の食罪, Supuringu Gurossarī): Spring governing skill.'' *''Noisy Summer Beetle (夏の虫氷を笑う, Noijī Samā Bītoru): Summer governing skill.'' *''Lonely Autumn (秋の独善, Ronrī ōtamu): Autumn governing skill.'' *''Winter Generalist (冬の脳漿軍, Uintā Jenerarisuto): Winter governing skill.'' *''Time Out (時間体, Taimu Auto) : Night governing skill.'' *''Hospital Genome (疾患護, Hosupitaru Genomu): Illness governing skill.'' *''Ground Sound (喉響曲不幸和音, Guraundo Saundo): Sound governing skill.'' *''Nitrogen Breath (窒息死, Nitorogen Buresu): Nitrogen governing skill.'' *''Sensational Hair (破天荒な髮型, Sensēshonaru Hea): Weather governing skill.'' *''Hard Luck Store (頭薬物, Hādo Rakku Sutoa): Poison governing skill.'' *''Dry Sauna (温湿口花, Dorai Sauna): Humidity governing skill.'' *''Gravito (躯重力, Gurabito): Gravity governing skill.'' *''Grip Chaos (大把乱, Gurippu Kaosu): Wave governing skill.'' *''Maniac Curtain (人間の羽衣, Maniakku Kātan): Cloth governing skill.'' *''Emotional Turning (屈折した愛情, Emōshonaru Tāningu): Reflection governing skill.'' *''Shadow Step (影踏み, Shadou Suteppu): Shadow governing skill.'' *''Cinderella Syndrome (配下振りの娘, Shinderera Shindorōmu): Ash governing skill.'' *''Mist Sister (霧霧妹 or 霧々妹, Misuto Shisutā): Fog governing skill.'' *''Painter Contest (芸術家の審美眼, Peintā Kontesuto): Picture governing skill.'' *''Wallpaper (細胞壁, Wōrupēpā): Barrier governing skill.'' *''Alcohol Sand (三々駆動, Arukōru Sando): Sand governing skill.'' *''Free For Hole (落齢穴, Furī Fōru Hōru): Hole governing skill.'' *''Monster Red (血未魍魎, Monsutā Reddo): Blood governing skill.'' *''Muscle Collection (公募筋, Massuru Korekushon): Germ governing skill.'' *''Magnet Streamer (取っ手おきの網, Magunetto Sutorīmā): Magnet governing skill.'' *''Golden Cloud (雲の上の浮遊層, Gōruden Kuraudo): Gold governing skill.'' *''Silver Opinion (二番手を吟じる, Shirubā Opinion): Silver governing skill.'' *''Emergence Copper (器の中の胴体着陸, Emājensu Koppā): Copper governing skill.'' *''Death To Sky (破壊身空, Desu to Sukai): Sky governing skill.'' *''Sky True (真空癇, Sukai Turu): Vacuum governing skill.'' *''Sun Sloshing (指外線, San Surosshingu): Sun governing skill.'' *''Polardigm Shift (目印ずらし, Poradaimu Shifuto): Polaris governing skill.'' *''Mother Mars Ship (宇宙戦火星号, Mazāzu Māzu Shippu): Mars governing skill.'' *''Nine Pluto (王座奪還, Nain Purūto): Pluto governing skill.'' *''Meteor Neck (隕咳落下, Meteo Nekku): Meteor governing skill.'' *''My Sea Chip (大海を片手で塞ぐ, Mai Shī Chippu): Sea governing skill.'' *''Swamp Girl (沼女, Suwanpu Gāru): Swamp governing skill.'' ''Mental Skills'' *''Boneless Farm (動物のいない農場, Bonresu Fāmu): Remove bones skill.'' *''I'm Crime (きみと罰, Aimu Kuraimu): Make your opponent think they committed crimes skill.'' *''Ocean De'Javu (見覚えがある海, ōshan Dejavyū): De'javu skill.'' *''Different Talent (他重人格, Difarento Tarento): Pretend you're someone else skill.'' *''Super Whisper (ひそひそ話, Sūpā Wisupā): Make them begin to hear insults skill.'' *''Pray Have Hope (絶望から至る病, Pure Habu Hōpu): Despair skill.'' *''Lovely Hate (愛容れない, Raburī Heito): Love skill'' *''Tracking (個人的外傷, Torakkingu): Create false trauma skill.'' *''Limit Over (人間やればできっぱなし, Rimitto ōbā): Inertia skill'' *''Dream Ghost (幽霊視眼, Dorīmu Gōsuto): Ghost seeing skill.'' *''Candle Service (蝋面傅謝, Kyandoru Sābisu): Extort apologies skill.'' *''Paper Driver (無自已無為犯, Pēpā Doraibā): Leave your body behind skill.'' *''Body Blast (不満死体, Bodi Burasuto): Unhappiness skill.'' *''Cyclotrombe l'oeil (裸足の騙し絵, Saikurotoronburuiyu): Swindle skill.'' *''Friendly Neighbor Green (隣の芝なきって本当に青い, Furendorī Neibā Gurīn): Jealousy skill.'' *''Cross Freulein (好子嬢, Kurosu Furorain): Charm skill.'' *''Seven Doubt (七度尋ねて人を信じろ, Sebun Dauto): Doubt skill.'' *''Name Kate The Machinegun (眠気ざまし, Nēmu Keito Za Mashingan): Hypnosis skill.'' *''Triple Terrible (恐るべき大人達, Toripuru Teriburu): Fear skill.'' *''Past Promise (思い違い, Pasuto Puromisu): Fabricate a memory skill.'' *''Leading Right (右手をご覧ください, Rīdingu Raito): Leading guide skill.'' *''Because Problem (悩ましい身体, Bikōzu Puroburemu): Push worries upon others skill.'' *''General Propaganda (無知に訴える論証, Jeneraru Puropaganda): Persuasion skill.'' *''Very Hungry (腹一匁, Berī Hangurī): Feeling of hunger skill.'' *''Crystal Edge (嫌割者, Kurisutaru Ejji): Become hated by everyone skill.'' *''Death Smile (獲顔, Desu Sumairu): Really fake smile skill.'' *''Excuse Love (情嫌つきの愛, Ekusukyūzu Rabu): Flattery skill.'' *''Barter Butterfly (着意水泳, Bātā Batafurai): Indulgence skill.'' *''Own Goal (自殺典, Oun Gōru): Instigate suicide skill.'' *''Old Cold Whip (老体に無知打つ, ōrudo Kōrudo Wippu): Deprive of knowledge skill.'' *''Qualia Quality (想作の質, Kuoria Kuoriti): Make consciousness nonexistent skill.'' *''Humachine Error (思考停止性問題, Hyūmashin Erā): Unable to think skill.'' *''Placebo Process (偽薬体, Purashībo Purosesu): Disagreement skill.'' *''Double Mind (逡巡の悲鳴, Daburu Maindo): Can't escape from being lost skill.'' *''Arrow Blow (免罪事拳, Arō Burō): Acquittal skill.'' *''Trust Best (今日は調子が悪い, Torasuto Besuto): Believe you had a golden age skill. It is noted that even without this skill, people are liable to do this anyway.'' *''Life Game Pressure (高過ぎる期待値重過ぎる人生, Raifu Gēmu Puresshā): Great pressure skill.'' *''Cold Chain (神経鎖, Kōrudo Chēn): Addiction skill.'' *''Gate Out (口外不出, Gēto Auto): Spread others'' *''About Dark (暗黒喰らい, Abauto Dāku): Pessimism skill.It is noted that the cool name of this skill contrasts with its contents.'' *''Impossible Repeater (及ぼぬ恋の滝登り, Inposshiburu Ripītā): Give up stealing skill.'' *''Homesick House (競う本能, Hōmushikku Hausu): Crush fighting spirit skill.'' *''Heart Disk Crush (心の泥酔, Hāto Disukurasshu): Crazy admirer skill.'' *''Hostibility Zombie (死ぬほど快適, Hosutabiriti Zonbi): Spoil others skill.'' *''Death Tear Friend (涙なしでは殺せない, Desu Tia Furendo): Tear up skill.'' ''Energy Powers'' ''Death techniques'' *''Death Beam - shoots a beam of piercing energy'' *''Death Beam Blast - a variant of the Death Beam which only has the strength of a Abyssal blast'' *''Rush Blast - a rapid fire version of the Death Beam Blast.'' *''Barrage Death Beam - weaker rapid fire blasts'' *''Double Death Beam - Death Beam charged with two fingers, 2x stronger.'' *''Chaotic Dead End - shoots the opponent with a large Death Beam and that creates an explosion.'' *''Full Power Death Beam - a charged versions of the Death Beam which has as much force as an energy wave.'' *''Death Ball - a powerful ball of energy'' *''Black Hole Death Ball - a larger planet destroying variant'' *''Orange Death Ball - a larger orange variant which is more explosive'' *''Barrage Death Ball - Eckidina rapid fires smaller orange Death Balls.'' *''Destroy The Planet! - a technique which destroys a planet after 5 minutes'' *''100% Death Ball - a massive powerful Death Ball'' *''Supernova 1 - one of Eckidina's strongest techniques, a massive fiery ball of energy, power enough to destroy a galaxy.'' *''Ultimate Death Ball - Eckidina's equivalent to the Genki Dama from Goku. It is a massive black energy ball with a blue core and is charged with both hands palms outward and then thrown.'' *''Death Cannon - a massive beam of red energy'' *''100% Death Cannon - a full power Death Cannon.'' *''Ultimate Death Cannon - Eckidina's strongest energy wave, it is massive and fired with one hand'' *''Tsuibi Kienzan - a powerful energy blade which can cut through anything, it follows its opponent'' *''Kienzan - same as Tsuibi Kienzan but dissipates after a short time and does not home in.'' *''Death Wave - a blade of energy created with two fingers and fired'' *''Eckidina Invisible Blast - invisible variant'' *''Death Blaster - a powerful energy blast'' *''Death Storm - an explosion the size of a small island'' *''Death Break - a powerful combo of punches and kicks followed by slamming the enemy to the ground'' *''Death Comet - massive energy bombs fired from everywhere on his body.'' *''Death Junk - shoots energy blasts into different formations, which then move to hit the opponent in groups of two.'' ''Energy Blasts'' *''Abyssal Blast - a basic energy ball/beam'' *''Rush Blast - a rapid fire version of the ki blast.'' *''Charge Blast - a purple homing ball of energy.'' *''Full-Power Energy Wave - a beam of energy.'' *''Kosengan - a powerful eye blast that is projected from both eyes'' *''Floating Attack - Kosengan used while flying.'' *''Invisible Kosengan - invisible abyss blast shot from eyes'' *''Bang Beam - Eckidina shapes her hand like a gun and fires an energy bullet'' *''Punishing Blaster - a full-power energy ball that is then converted into an energy wave'' *''Punishing Counter - an incredibly fast wave of energy'' *''Killer Ball - a rapid fire ball attack'' *''Crazy Finger Beam - rapid fire weak bursts of energy'' *''Kiai - an attack that pushes the opponent away'' *''"Shock Wave" - a more powerful kiai that blasts an opponent across a much larger distance'' *''Kitenai Hanabi - an invisible explosion that causes the user to explode like fireworks'' *''"Ikashite wa Kaesanzo" - same as Kitanai Hanabi, but opponents are held with telekinesis.'' *''Flaming Cannon - Eckidina fires a huge blast of fire from his left hand which burns the opponent'' *''Continuous Flaming Cannon - Eckidina rapid fires Flaming Cannons, making a massive flame'' *''Fly Away - fires a large purple energy wave which also cause her to fly backwards'' *''Nightmare Blast - from above the opponent, Eckidina blasts energy blasts into formations which then hit the opponent.'' *''Explosive Wave - an explosion of energy released from the body'' *''Super Explosive Wave - a massive explosion of energy released from the body'' *''Round Dash - circles the opponent while flying energy blasts'' *''Full Power Energy Wave - an energy wave'' *''Full Power Energy Ball - an energy ball used to detonate the Supernova'' ''Physical Attacks'' *''Super Strength - Eckidina could destroy a Planet with "just her physical strength".'' *''Rapid Kick - Eckidina rapidly kicks the opponent at high speeds'' *''Punishing Rush - a high speed rush used to beat enemies down'' *''Bakusaiken - a powerful uppercut'' *''High Speed Rush - Eckidina attacks the opponent with multiple punches and kicks before charging up his energy and flying after them, delivering more attacks before punching them far away, and charging again to finish with a powerful attack which differs with each form.'' *''1st/2nd/True/Fifth Form - finishes with heavy combo, followed by Crazy Finger Beams, and then a Full Power Death Beam.'' *''2nd Form - finishes with Crazy Finger Beam'' *''100% Full Power - uses a kiai, followed by a Death Ball which is the enlarged to a 100% Death Ball.'' *''"It's Just Getting Exciting!" - knees the opponent in the stomach, kicks them into the air, finishes by punching opponent down to the ground.'' *''"You Thought That Was It?" - punches the opponent across the face, the elbows them in the face, finishes by punching them into the ground.'' *''50% Power rush - powers up to 50&% and beats the enemy'' *''Nova Strike - surrounds herself with energy and flies into the enemy'' *''Ruthless Blow - impales the opponent in the spine with her right hand'' *''Eckdina Head Smash - teleports behind the opponent and digs her hand into/through their back '' *''2nd Form - Eckidina hits the opponent with two heavy punches cauding them to go flying'' *''3rd Form - Eckidina rapidly hits the opponent before smashing them away with a heavy punch'' *''Pursuit Attack - smashes the opponent away, then dashes/teleports after them. Repeats until tired or opponent escapes.'' *''Driving Palm Strike - smashes the opponents solar plexus with her palm'' *''Hug Maneuver - grabs the opponent from behind in a bear hug'' *''Leg Drill - blocks the opponents punch/kick with a leg strike'' *''Featherlight Touch - Eckidina touches the opponent with his ring finger, discharging minimal energy. Used to kill weak opponents.'' *''Driving Leg Thurst - Eckidina kicks the opponent in the stomach from beneath.'' *''Kick Combo - puts hands behind his back and rapidly kicks opponent'' *''Eckidina Nightmare - kicks the opponent into the air, the kicks and punches them down again, finishes by kicking his opponent's back while they are down'' *''Evil Dance - rapidly attacks the opponent and then kiais them away'' ''Assists'' *''Flight - can fly at the speed of the light; 1000000+ more faster than universe itself.'' *''Quick Flight - increase flying power by surrounding self with energy, also stops basic Abyssal blasts from hitting him.'' *''Super Dash - maximum speed, hitting an opponent at this speed stuns them.'' *''Super Rising - charge energy quickly to fly upwards at high speeds.'' *''Abyssal Charge - charges up Abyss to replenish energy.'' *''Teleportation - can teleport anywhere in the Multi-Universe'' *''Instant Transmission - Eckidina can lock on to energy signatures and teleport to them.'' *''Transformation - able to transform up or down'' *''Quick Transformation - quickly transforms from first to true form'' *''Telekinesis - can grab and throw objects/beings with her mind'' *''Psycho Beam - shoots a telekinetic beam at her opponent'' *''Psycho Blast - lifts and throws rock, or a mountain, at her opponent'' *''Choeki Ball - creates an inescapable energy ball made up of Abyssal energy. The ball explodes when it hits any solid other than its creator and the one trapped inside.'' *''Raging Soul - Eckidina gains a fiery purple aura and his power and speed peak.'' *''Psycho Barrier - an energy shield which has sparks of electricity around it.'' *''50% Power - increases to 50%'' *''Power Up - increases power'' *''Sonic Warp - created an afterimage which blurs after being hit.'' *''Pump Up - enlarges self slightly by growing a few inches.'' *''Finish Sign - makes a sign that she is going to finish her opponent to boost her moral.'' *''Hi-Tension - begins to fight at a greater power'' *''Full Power - increases her power to be able to use stronger attacks'' *''Long awaited-for 100% - used at 100% to boost her beyond her limit'' *''Breathing - Eckidina is able to breath in any environment, even underwater or in space.'' *''Immortality - used in several what-if scenarios, Eckidina cannot die and heals/regenerates any injuries.'' thumb|260px|link= ''Friends'' *''Yato Stinger'' *''Dante'' *''Violeta Vasconselos'' *''Isuke Nukai'' *''Sento Isuzu'' *''NaheshiraVarah'' *''Master Moises'' *''X O' Sonic'' *''Navi'' *''Najenda'' *''Sephiria Arks KnightWalker'' ''Enemies'' Every single evil person on Multi-Universe. The factions loyal to the fallen DEM Empire are the main target. '' *''Lord Boros *''Krota'' *''Dark Saitama'' *''Siegrain'' *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Juria KnightWalker'' *''Misogi Kumagawa'' *''Longinus Ordem'' ''Quotes'' *''"Okay..."'' *''"Jizz in my panties..."'' *''"I'm not a KnightWalker. I'm not her! I'm Eckidina StinWalker! The Inverse Abyssal of Terran Republic! My family is the Wolf Pack Squad! I fight for my sins! For my soul and for my friends! Any Dark Empires will rise again as long I'm here!"'' *''"Don't feel insecure just because you lost!! We're from the squadd that doesn't know when to stop! We won't survive unless we keep running!"'' *''"We don't die or sacrifice ourselves for our friends, we live for our friends! Stop being a such bitch!"'' *''"It's not that I was protecting everyone...I was the one always being protected..."'' *''"No matter what you try to steal from me... the light that lights my path cannot be stolen by anyone. Even if I cannot see, even if I cannot hear, there is a light within me. The path I have walked alongside my friends will light my tomorrow. I have nothing to fear!!"'' *''"I don't care if you're the strongest or the top warrior in this universe, but I will tell you this. You've made a enemy with the worst person possible."'' *''"Are we prepared to make an enemy out of a Dark Empire? The question is, are you bastards prepared to make an enemy out of me?"'' *''"Actually... I don't really need my clothes! But my bra! Gimme my bra!"'' *''"HAHAHAHA", "I win", "I'm evil". That's why I hate people that call themselves "evil". Do you know why you villains always lose. It's because you guys spend most of your time talking you plan rather than kill the good guys. It is a tip, goodbye."'' *''"Just shut up. When you talk to me, summarize your words in 10 words. I have no time to hear blá blá blá."'' *''"Don't test my politeness..."'' ''Affiliations'' *''Wolf Pack Squad current Leader'' *''Destiny Crew member'' *''New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Heroine Abyssal member'' *''Terran Republic Elite Warriors'' ''Likes'' Yato, Destiny Crew, playing romance games, being lazy, reading horror novels, playing FPS games, being friendly with birds, playing novel games, searching for a good fight, cooking, watching "porn", watching horror movies, helping her friends and searching Artifacts, fighting villains, hunting evil people, fighting demons and Balam Alliance resistences, destroying meteoris, saving planets and realities. ''Hates'' Isuke Nukai, still hate Katarina, still hate her father, the Darkness, Lord Boros, Frost Demons, Anti Spirals, Frieza's soldiers, sun, death, Discord, darkness, deep sea (too creepy), war, tears, bad people, rapists, evil rulers, dictators, Empires, Balam Alliance, evil Abyssals, villains, terrorists, religious fanatics, demons, Fallem Gems, bullies, hackers, animal abusers, animal hunters, cheaters, jerks. ''Goals'' *''Help Yato to destroy the New Dark Empires;'' *''Prevent the DEM Empire 4 Reich;'' *''Kill Lord Boros;'' *''Protect the New Republic from the Darkness;'' *''Save the 2th Multi-Universe from the Raven Tail Empire;'' *''To protect her friends from Triggers Hell Cult;'' *''To put an end to the 2th Balam Alliance;'' *''Kill all Nazis and DEM exterminators;'' *''To destroy the Reapers;'' *''Kill Fallen Hana;'' *''Crush the Shadow Army'' ''Gallery'' ''Trivia'' *She's 5,402,193,822 Years and 287 Days Old in LOTM: Destiny. Yes, that is thousands of times older than the Earth. It was probably a very boring life for her because she spend all this years travelling in the space alone. *Thanks to her "Master Infinity", "Become God", "Become The Devil", and "Countup" abilities, among others, including ones that let her turn into abstract concepts, she is basically omnipotent. *She has a rather biting tongue despite her perpetually pleasant demeanor. *She's also really friendly looking and giving seemingly genuine, heartfelt smiles no matter what she's feeling or what's going on. *She is not declared officially a god but might as well be a god; the New Abyssal Goddess. She's older than the Earth, can't really be killed if she doesn't want to be, has thirteen quadrillion unique abilities and seems to know everything. ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Clones Category:Military Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Alternate Form Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Dimwits Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Superheroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Sister of Villain Category:Survivalists Category:Heroic Chessmasters Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Anti-Communists Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Reality Saver Category:Planet Saver Category:Sane Characters Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Dude Magnet Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Sexy characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Leading Ladies Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Amazons Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Nature Lovers Category:Animal Lover Category:Nicest Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Knife Wielders Category:Claw Wielders Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Speedsters Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Woobies Category:Orphans Category:Brunettes Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Inverse Abyssals Category:Abyssals Category:Good Counterparts Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Likable Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Spatiokinetic Characters Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Hat Wearer Category:Soldiers Category:Twins Category:Ladettes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Fusion Form Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Reincarnations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings